


Rush In My Veins

by NovaStars42



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Budding Love, Crush, F/F, Girl Crush, Humanstuck, Movie Night, New Crush, Sibling Rivalry, Text Messages, aranea and vriska do not get along, meenah didnt know she liked girls, serket circus household, tagged underage just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaStars42/pseuds/NovaStars42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aranea is annoyed and Meenah's feelings about her best friend's younger sister change quite a bit.<br/>Directly fallows Give It Time, but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I've wrote to date and been okay with it being short. I think there's a lot to be said for budding crushes, but I'm gonna only say right now that I don't like the idea of an 17 year old dating a 15 year old. I think that's a toxic situation. Why did I write this? because i like this pairing and I already set the ages in the first two chapters. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: changed meenah's age because holy fuck, it was illegal  
> Edit, Again: fixed a few spelling errors.

<< From: Twerket message: Meet at five at my house, alright? Time stamp:3:16>>

I read the text message over and over and I stared out the window, frowning.

Why the glubbin fuck couldn’t we of meet at my house?

It was almost five as I slipped my shoes on and yelled to my sister I was leaving. It was three minutes after when I arrived at the Serket Circus house. I beat on the door and waited a few moments for my best friend or her sister to answer their door.

I shifted impatiently from side to side, looking to the west. We still had a good forty five minutes before the movie started, plenty of time. Aranea was always so anal about timing.

Aranea threw open her door in a huff, scowling harshly, but it faded a little when she saw who was on her doorstep.

“Oh, hi, Meenah,” she sighed, tucking a piece of her short hair behind her ear.

“That’s all I get?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow, “oh, hi, Meenah,” I mocked, “bitch, please.”

“Yes, well,” she replied dryly, “I’m trying to glue my sister back together before my mom gets home.”

“Ah, what? She get knocked on her ass this time?” I asked, opening her screen door to let myself in.

“I wish she would have,” Aranea rolled her eyes, “I thought Latula was going to eat her.”

“Bitch is stronger than she looks,” I laughed, thinking back to all those stinging high fives from first period English in our junior year.

Aranea hummed and she led the way to her kitchen where Vriska was leaning over the sink. Her shirt was filthy and her hair was a rat's nest. She looked fine to me, except when she turned to greet me, her left eye was blackened.

“Oh shit! Serket Squared got hit!”

Vriska grinned, “you shouldda seen the other guy.”

“I already told her Latula broke it up,” Aranea hissed and smacked her sister on the arm, “peas! Face! Now!”

Vriska muttered something and gave her sister a dirty look. She picked up a bag of frozen peas from the sink basin and pressed it to her face, grumbling all the while.

“Where are you guys going?” She asked, minutes later when Aranea went looking for her shoes.

“The movies, you _aren’t_ coming!” Aranea growled.

“I don’t remember asking you!” Vriska argued back. She turned back to me and smiled.

Right, because there it was.

Vriska had the biggest, most sickening crush on me. I didn’t know why. I didn’t care to know why. It was weird. It’d been going on about three years now.

“We’re gonna go see that Kingfisher movie,” I grinned. “Looks like a gore fest.”

“That looks stupid,” she said plainly.

“Step off, hoe,” I shot back, “that shit we saw last time with you was B-A-D too.”

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. It was hard to get her sea-goat.

I noticed her prosthetic arm was off. It was laying on the counter next to us. She had her black T-shirt rolled up on that side, bearing the arm that once was. It dropped off right before the elbow. She never seemed to let it bother her.

“Mom is gonna be home any minute,” Aranea said, returning to the kitchen, “stay in the house, don’t unlock the door for any body.”

“I’m not four,” Vriska narrowed her eyes at her.

“You act like it,” the elder sister said, snide.

“At least I live a little, instead of having books shoved so far up my ass I flutter.”

“Vriska, I’m not playing games with you!” Aranea shouted.

“Ooooh come oooon,” Vriska shrieked, “let me come!”

“Vriska, you're on my last nerve!” Aranea looked like she was going to murder her sister.

Keys unlocked the door coming from the garage. The house only had three residents, and two of them stood in front of me. It could only be Mrs. Serket home from work.

“It’s nice to hear my children getting along,” she said sarcastically. She had this higher than you aura to her, all the way down to her cobalt blue heels.

Aranea’s mom’s name was Mindfang. I dunno what kind of name that was, Mindfang. It was over dramatic, just like her daughters. Mindfang. What the fuck was it even supposed to mean? I probably shouldn't talk. My mom’s name was Condesce.

But anyway, she was tall, tall for a woman anyway and she had a lot of hair, just like her daughters.

“Are you still going to the movies?” She asked, settling her purse down,. She looked up and then did a double take when she saw her youngest. “Vriska, what happened to your eye?”

“Ah, it’s no big deal,” Vriska tried to brush it off, “it was just Terezi. Same old, same old.”

Mrs. Serket narrowed her eyes.

“Neophyte is gonna hang you one of these days,” she sighed. Yeah, Latula’s mom might too, because that whole house was batshit insane.

“Good bye, _mother_ ,” Aranea groaned and made a motion to leave.

“Good bye,” she replied, “wait for your sister.”

“ _What?_ Mom, no!” My best friend whined, looking defeated.

“Mom yes,” she dead panned, and there was no arguing with her. Vriska snickered and picked up her arm. She slipped it back into place and fixed her shirt as Aranea hashed it out with their mother. She lost.

We ended up at the movie theater with Vriska without a minute to spare.

I’d only started liking scary movies because they scared the shit out of my sister. The more I watched though, the better they got. I’d been looking foreword to this movie coming out for months. It started out simple enough. A group of basic bitches held up in a cabin by the lake all weekend.

It got scary the first night they stayed. One of the girls disappeared and another said she saw something in the water. It just got worse for them from there.

Aranea was on my right. She spent most of the time hiding behind her hand. Vriska was on my left, because of course she was, and she was engrossed in the film.

She was totally cool with the movie, unlike her sister.. That was, until about halfway though when the killer came out of the lake. She was white knuckled and pale, and her entertained smile was gone.

I knew enough to see she was afraid. Vriska acted tough, but she’d have to get up a lot earlier to fool me. Aranea had a death grip on my right hand, so I figured I’d better even it out.

I offered Vriska my free hand. She took it almost immediately, but she didn’t squeeze. She just held my hand. It was too dark in the theater to tell she was blushing.

Her skin was soft. I wondered what kind of moisturizer she used, if she used any at all. Her nails were done up, but I couldn’t tell the color in the dark.

Christ, this girl had a lot of hair. It fell in wavy tresses down her shoulders, thick, and black, and.. Pretty. Vriska was so pretty.

She glanced my way and caught me staring.

“You okay?” She whispered.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. I turned back to the movie but I wasn’t interested anymore.

We went out to eat after. It was some bar type chain restaurant with twelve different kinds of barbecue sauce and whatever I got was good but I wasn’t hungry anymore. Aranea was sitting next to me, blathering on about something in another one of her long winded spiels. I was too busy picking at my chicken to listen.

If I just so happened to glance up, across the table, it always caught Vriska’s attention. She’d just smile and look back down at her food and I would too, scowling.

What was going on with me tonight? This was exactly the same as every other night Vriska tagged along. Why did it feel so different?

Aranea drove us back to the cul-de-sac. When she pulled into my driveway, she asked if I wanted to spend the night at her house.

“You scared?” I laughed, and she just sort of giggled and shook her head. Yeah, she defiantly was, she was just too proud to admit it.

“Sure, lemme grab my stuff.”

I slid out of the car and into my house. My sister was still up in her room where she’d been when I left. My mom was home now, but she was in her office, still working. I didn’t bother saying hello to either of them.

My room was pretty near perfect. I had enough clothes to dress half the city, and you couldn’t see my floor most of the time. My walls were ocean blue and my room freshener smelled like the sea.

I tore a bag out of my overstuffed closet and shoved some clean cloths in it for tomorrow. I took my toothbrush and my tooth paste, fed my fish and… hesitated.

I just stood, facing my door, hand on the knob. I knew what was wrong immediately. I whipped out my phone.

<<To: Twerket Message: yo, can I axe you somefin? Time stamp:9:04>>

<<From: Twerket Message: I am literally in the car under you. Time stamp:9:04>>

<<To: Twerket Message: yeah, yeah, whatev. I can’t really say it out loud. Time stamp:9:04>>

<<From: Twerket Message: Sure. Shoot. Time stamp:9:05>>

I paused again.

<<From: Twerket Message: Meenah? Time stamp:9:06>>

<<From: Twerket Message: Did Vriska say something? I’ll kill her. Time stamp:9:07>>

<<To: Twerket Message: Shit! No, Aranea, don't! Time stamp:9:07>>

<<From: Twerket Message: Don’t hm? Okay, Meenah. What’s going on? Time stamp:9:08>>

I took a deep breath and pushed the hair out of my flushed face. My hands were cold. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

<<To: Twerket Message: I think I… Time stamp:9:08>>

<<To: Twerket Message: Maybe kinda… Time stamp:9:08>>

My fingers danced over the send button before I finally closed my eyes and pushed it.

<<To: Twerket Message: Got the hots for your sister. Time stamp:9:08>>

She didn’t respond right away. I stared at the read notification and sighed. That was it, I’d pissed her off. She’d probably never speak to me again, or, worse yet, she’d start lecturing me and it’d never end. My phone pinged with an incoming message.

<<From: Twerket Message: Oh. Time stamp:9:10>>

<<To: Twerket Message: Yeah. Time stamp:9:10>>

<<From: Twerket Message: Did you still want to spend the night? Time stamp:9:10>>

<<To: Twerket Message: Yeah. Time stamp:9:10>>

<<From: Twerket Message: Let’s talk about it later then. Hurry up! Time stamp:9:11>>

It felt like twenty thousand leagues of pressure fell off of my shoulders.

I reached for the door and left the room. I was smiling when I climbed back in to Aranea’s shitty car and she drive us a hundred feet back in to her driveway.

“Took you long enough,” Vriska smirked as we bailed out of the car and into the house.

“Hey, when you got as much going as me? It takes time,” I snarked back.

“Oh, _please_ ,” she drawled, “nobody has more irons in the fire then I do.”

“You wanna bet?”

“Vriska, please,” Aranea interrupted. “Go up to your room like a good girl, or go harass that poor Nitram boy, or something that doesn’t involve us!”

Vriska just laughed at her and disappeared into the house.

Aranea pulled her couch out into a bed and huffed. I threw my bag down and went to her hall closet for her, pulling out a clean sheet and two extra throw blankets. Her air conditioning got chilly sometimes, we’d probably need them.

“Can I brush your hair, Meenah?” Aranea asked as soon as I sit down.

I looked at her, skeptical. “We’re eighteen.”

“Your _almost_ eighteen, I'm seventeen. Your technically seventeen,” she reminds, “but I don’t care about that. Can I brush your hair or not?”

Why not? I get back up without further complaint and grab my hairbrush out of my bag. I undo my braids for her and sit back on the bed, my back to her, and hand her my brush over my shoulder.

I didn’t really like doing girly things at sleepovers, but Aranea did. I humored her.

“So, anyway, our conversation earlier,” she started, both on the topic and at the bottom of my scrunched hair.

“Er, yeah,” I agreed, “look, I’m not out to do nasty shit to her and then crush her feelings.”

I sighed, “ I dunno. I just don’t know anymore.”

Aranea snorted. “I could care less about _her_ feelings. She’s my sister, yes, but that’s about where it ends. I’m more worried about _you_.”

“What the fuck for?” I asked. My eyebrows furrowed.

“Well, for one she’s mean and vindictive,” she didn’t sound impressed, “and well, she is a lot younger than you.”

“Two years? That’s not that big of a gap.”

Aranea paused to untangle a piece of my long hair.

“It’s more like two and a half years. And she’s not at all mature enough for a relationship,” she said thoughtfully. I didn’t respond.

“I don’t mean to discourage you. _I don’t care_ , Meenah, I just want you to know what you're getting into,” she paused again, either for dramatic effect or because she was unsure if she should continue. “I also don’t want to loose my best friend to my sister.”

“Aw man, what?” I questioned, turning around to face her, “I ain’t Latula. I ain’t gonna forget my friends exist just because I got a girlfriend. I swear. We’re going to the same university even. And if I do? Well, you're pretty good at telling me shit anyway.”

I smirked. She smiled and giggled a little, handing me back my brush. I tossed it on my bag as I got up to shut off the lights. She took her side of the bed and I took mine.

“I didn’t know you liked girls,” she said dryly.

“Neither did I,” I laughed and she laughed a little too.

“Will you paint my nails tomorrow morning?” She asked, sleep starting to grab at her.

“Definitely,” I agreed, but I wasn’t sleepy at all.

“And will you make pancakes?”

“Damn straight. I’m the best there is at it.” I agreed again.

“Can we go shopping? I need a,” she yawned, “new book. I finished the other one already.”

“Serket, go to sleep!” I exclaimed, hushed and careful not to wake her mom. She didn’t say anything else. I was pretty sure she was asleep already.

I don’t know how long I lay there, thinking about a girl above me who was probably thinking about me too. I don’t know how long I lay there, my head a hot mess and goldfish swimming in my stomach. It was all I could do not to tear my hair out.

My phone binged and I rolled over, turning the brightness down before I red the text.

<< From: Sender Unknown Message: hey Time Stamp: 12:01>>

<< To: Sender Unknown Message: whos dis? Time Stamp: 12:01>>

<< From: Sender Unknown Message: :::;) Time Stamp: 12:01>>

<< From: Sender Unknown Message: Wouldn't you like to know? Time Stamp: 12:01>>

I had a pretty good idea who it was from the smiley. Smirking, I powered off my phone and closed my eyes. Serket Junior was not about to jerk my chain. Couldn’t be too eager, now could we?


End file.
